


Turning Blood Into Oil

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Series: Pressure Suit [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afghanistan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep being (almost) normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Blood Into Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Pressure Suit fanmix covering the entirety of the first Iron Man movie, this fic was written to Filter's song "Soldiers of Misfortune (Turning Blood Into Oil Remix)."

_I'd like to wake up from this dream_  
Can't we learn from history?  
Why's it such a mystery?  
I'd like to wake up from this dream  
A world where they don't scream  
A world without misery  
  
Coffee was strained in a used sock, the bathroom was a shallow hole in the far corner, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the bed was less a mattress and more a collection of packing materials and metal springs wrapped in a thin blanket. He never checked.  
  
Tony understood the other man's necessity to continue things as they were before this hell -- to keep dressing in his suit, keep shaving, keep washing up, keep holding civil conversation -- keep being normal. And hey, if he weren't silently freaking out so much from the gaping hole in his chest connected to a _goddamn car battery,_ maybe he'd even do some of those normal things himself.  
  
Except maybe washing up too much, anyway. Water and live wires never mixed well.


End file.
